spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja Centrum Społeczności:Ranking polskich wiki według kategorii
__TOC__ Zgłoszenie: gry komputerowe Czy Wikie o grach komputerowych mogą też mieć swój ranking, czy tylko w ramach rankingu informatycznego? Tak, czy inaczej zgłaszam następujące (wszystkie spełniają zasady): * Tomb Raider Wiki - 142 artykuły, 846 grafiki; * Deus Ex Wiki - 315 art., 321 graf.; * Krypta (Fallout) - 1356 art., 105 graf.; * Gothicpedia - 802 art., 691 graf.; * Grand Theft Auto Wiki - 1458 art., 6785 graf.; * Resident Evil Wiki - 193 art., 79 graf.; * Gropedia - 120 art., 93 graf.; * Might and Magic - 742 art., 216 graf.; * OGame - 379 art., 152 graf.; * RuneScape Wiki - 246 art., 537 graf.; * Shadowrun Wiki - 4099 art., 5 graf.; * Simspedia - 280 art., 116 graf. * Rayman Wiki Można też od razu zrobić i ranking grafik (no, może z wyjątkiem pl.shadowrun). 16:32, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) :Gry komputerowe są podliczone pod informatykę, a rankingu wg grafik w kategoriach nie robimy. Misiek (talk) 16:58, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Jednak ja bym dołączył informatykę stricte do nauki i techniki, a dla gier wydzielił osobny ranking, bo ich jest bardzo dużo. 17:25, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) :::To tak samo jak ja chciałem oddzielny ranking dla miast... Krzysiekje 11:28, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ale miasta z geografią mają więcej wspólnego niż informatyka z grami -.- --Lechu15 21:02, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Z informatycznych wiki to zasady spełnia tylko Informatyka Wiki, która i tak ma marny poziom. 17:04, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Więc po co tworzyć ranking informatyki? czy jest w tym sens? --Lechu15 17:15, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Dlatego więc wolę zrobić ranking „gry komputerowe” dla wiki o grach, niż ranking „informatyka” z jednym wiki o informatyce i kilkunastoma o grach, które nierzadko nie mają z informatyką wiele wspólnego. 17:33, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Rozdrabniacie się na siłę. I tak przy 4 rankingach nie ma kto ich pilnować, a co dopiero, jak sobie każdy na 5 podzielicie. Misiek (talk) 18:42, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ależ ja nie chcę dzielić! Wystarczy po prostu zmienić ranking „informatyka” na „gry komputerowe”. 18:45, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Żeby w bezsensowny sposób zgubić ranking dla informatyki wiki? Pod informatykę gry się spokojnie podliczają, a informatyka pod gry nie, i tyle. Misiek (talk) 18:57, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) Znowu źle mnie rozumiesz. Po prostu ranking informatyczny składający się z kilkunastu wiki o grach i jednej wiki o informatyce byłby niepoważny. A informatykę można „spokojnie podliczyć” pod naukę i technikę. A ranking wiki informatycznych (właściwie to jednej Wikii) z pewnością ci się nie zgubi. Nie zaprzeczysz, że informatyka jako dział nauki i techniki jest bardzo intuicyjna? 19:10, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nie mamy rankingu nauki i techniki. Misiek (talk) 19:32, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) :: E tam. To rób sobie jak chcesz. 19:34, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) Z okazji już prawie działającego bota :) Ja wreszcie podłączę do dyskusji co do podziału na kategorie: *Gry można wydzielić do rozrywki, wraz z filmami, telewizją, anime i mangą zrobi się całkiem spora lista (z punktu widzenia gracza raczej nie pasują do informatyki - rozumiem np. wiki o tworzeniu gier) ** Deus Ex ** Gropedia ** Kiepscy ** Digimon Universe ** Dragon Ball ** Dofus ** Krypta ** Fantasypedia ** Gothicpedia ** Grand Theft Auto ** Harry Potter ** Lostpedia ** Might and Magic ** Filmy ** OGame ** Resident Evil ** RuneScape ** Sailor Moon ** Shadowrun ** Simspedia ** Tomb Raider ** Kapitan Bomba *'Nauka i technika' ** Storczyki ** Tradycja ** Informatyka ** Linux ** Microsoft ** C plus plus ** Software ** Astropedia *'Hobby' ** Muzyka ** Conlanger ** Bionicle ** Nonsensopedia ** Vongopedia ** Tramwajwikia ** Wykopedia A z szczegółów bota: * Przechodzi każdą stronę w kategorii Rankingi, jak znajdzie tagi to się za nią „bierze”. * Oczywiście pobiera listę ze strony rankingu oraz dyskusji, „wchodzi” na każdą i sprawdza staty (a konkretnie pobiera taki mały pliczek i z niego czyta. * Sprawdza czy strona spełnia wymagania co do ilości artów/grafik ** Jak nie spełnia to wrzuca ją „do kolejki” na stronie dyskusji (lub tam zostaje) * Myślałem trochę nad tym, żeby zrobić sprawdzanie aktywnych sysopów ale to się praktycznie mija z celem - musiałbym zrobić sprawdzanie wkładu każdego sysopa, a to dość męczące. Zamiast tego użyłem po porostu ilości Aktywnych użytkowników - jak jest zero to ląduje na str. dyskusji : 02:18, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Szkoda tylko, że bot nie ma flagi - OZ jest zaśmiecony. Kinrepok 14:58, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Zapomniałem napisać XD - ale TOR już oflagował -- 02:31, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Zgłoszenie: filmy i seriale Można zrobić ranking Wikii dotyczących filmów i seriali. Mamy tak: ; Filmy * Biblioteka Ossus * Indiana Jones * Avatar * Filmopedia ;Seriale * Lostpedia * Kiepscy * Ranczo * Kapitan Bomba W sumie jest 8, a to wystarcza. Obywatel 11:21, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) : Od początku był planowany ranking w kategorii telewizja, ale nikomu nie chciało się zrobić. Wrzuć. Misiek (talk) 12:23, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) : Anime Wiki proponuję dodać do rankingu anime: *Bakugan Wiki *Naruto Wiki *Bleach Wiki *Animepedia *Digimon Universe Wiki myślę, że wystarczy[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 16:31, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) :No nie wiem, czy 5 wikii wystarczy, ale można podpiąć to pod inną kategorię. Na przyszłość - do linkowania do innych wikii używaj linków wewnętrznych... tomta1 [✉] 08:32, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) : Każdy ranking musi zawierać co najmniej 5 projektów spełniających zasady. : Jeżeli ranking w jakiejś dziedzinie nie istnieje, możesz zaproponować jego utworzenie tutaj wraz z co najmniej 5 Wikiami, które spełniają zasady i należą do tej kategorii. Tutaj pisze, że 5 wystarczy....[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:48, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) Odświeżam. Projekty spełniające zasady to: #Bleach Wiki #Naruto Wiki #Bakugan Wiki #Digimon Universe Wiki #Pokemon Dex Jest pięć, jest. Spełniają zasady, spełniają. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 15:38, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) :+pozostałe wikie o kategorii anime (niekoniecznie spełniające zasady): *Death Note Wiki *Dragon Ball Wiki *Fairy Tail Wiki *Full Metal Alchemist Wiki *One Piece Wiki :—[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 12:53, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) A może tak... ... jak jest na pasku (ten na górze) czyli: *'Gry komputerowe' *RPG *Gry PC (Akcja) *Gry internetowe (MMO) *'Telewizja (Rozrywka)' *Filmy *Seriale *Anime *'Lifestyle (Styl życia)' *Miasta (Geografia) *Zainteresowania *Nauka i technika *Sport *Kulinaria (Jedzenie i picie) I tak: informatyka idzie do nauka i technika, bo jednak to głupota że ranking nazywa się informatyka, a tak same gry :/ seriale anime idą do anime a nie do seriali. W nawiasach alternatywne wersje nazw. A wikie się z czasem znajdą :) [[User:Mat.|''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja Tworzenie Logo Wiki 22:44, maj 28, 2011 (UTC) :'''Jestem za. Obecne kategorie są nieco sztuczne (zwłaszcza wspomniana informatyka). Oprócz wyżej wymienionych trzeba także stworzyć kategorię kreatywne (wszystkie wikie humorystyczne i opisujące fikcje). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:46, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) :Również jestem za - obecny podział i tak nie jest zbyt udany. Jednak jak już wysuwasz propozycję, to wraz z konkretnymi wikiami. Wtedy trzeba dać Nanakiemu cynk ;). —tomta1 [✉] 15:41, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Nawet nie trzeba :P. Jeśli będą w kategorii Ranking to bot się nimi sam zajmie. --'Nana ' 16:37, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) *OK. Więc tu tworzę tabelkę i wpisujemy wikie. Jak się znajdzie przynajmniej po 5 wikii to pomyślimy. Tylko szukać i wpisywać do tabeli!!!!! [[User:Mat.|''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja Tworzenie Logo Wiki 16:39, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) :*Wpisałem część wikii. Wyniknął przy tym mały problem: niektóre wikie pasują do kilku kategorii. Przykładowo: Harry Potter czy Władca Pierścieni można wrzucić zarówno do filmów jak i do literatury (której na razie nie mamy, ale można utworzyć). Nie mówiąc już o całej masie wikii opisujących filmy i gry komputerowe jednocześnie. Co z tym robimy? [[User:Obywatel|'''Obywatel]]Odbiór! 09:18, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) :** Na moje oko jak pasuje do dwóch to jest w dwóch, nic w tym nie przeszkadza. --'Nana ' 09:25, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) *Dodałem literaturę. Jak ktoś wymyśli własną kategorię pisać tutaj. [[User:Mat.|''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja Tworzenie Logo Wiki 14:11, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) :*Stworzyłem właśnie ranking '''kreatywne, bo uzbierało się już wystarczająco dużo. Geografię już mamy. Pozostałe jeszcze muszą poczekać. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:05, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Plaża Totalnej Porażki - 162 artkuły PLAŻA TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WIKI SpellForce Wikia www.pl.spellforce.wikia.com Należy dodać do działu informatyka.Orthanc107 12:20, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) *Dodałem do listy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:46, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Przeniesienie wiki + prośba Witam, Proszę o przeniesienie BakuFanon Wiki do kategorii Kreatywne i aktualizacje rankingów Pozdrawiam, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 11:53, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Pingwiny z madagaskaru fanfakty wiki jest na liście polskich wiki, ale nie ma nigdzie w kategoriach. Wiem, że fanfakty to kategoria rozrywka. Co mam zrobić? Szenzii I like holidays! (kto pogada???) 13:27, cze 26, 2013 (UTC) Piraci z Karaibów Wiki Piraci z Karaibów Wiki ma 27 artykułów a nie 25. Ranking w kategorii rozrywka był ostatnio aktualizowany 14 września, a dziś jest 20 września. Ranking nie jest "regularnie aktualizowany przez robota". Może 2 artykuły to niewielka różnica, ale np. Harry Potter Wiki? Wg rankingu ma 3153 artykuły, w rzeczywistości jest ich 3248. To powinno być aktualizowane codziennie. Czarna Perła 15:34, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) :Rankingi są aktualizowane co tydzień w soboty, a lista wiki codziennie. [[User:Painto maniak|'PAINTO']] [[User talk:Painto maniak|'MANIAK']] 15:42, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Proponuję rozbić kategorie: #Gry ##RPG ##Akcja ##Multiplayer ##Pozostałe #Rozrywka ##Filmy ##Seriale ##Anime ##Pozostałe #Kreatywne ##Fanon ##Humor Czarna Perła Tablica Chatango 16:04, paź 16, 2013 (UTC) Zgłoszenie: Muzyka Wprawdzie polskich Wikii według kategorii|oldid=7949}} dość dawno temu już był zamysł podobnej kategorii, ale projekt przepadł. Tymczasem: * w:c:pl.acdc * w:c:muzyka * w:c:pl.metal * w:c:pl.wim * w:c:pl.queen I parę niespełniających (przynajmniej teraz) zasady: * w:c:pl.ironmaiden (za mała) * w:c:pl.blacksabbath (nieaktywna) * w:c:pl.gitara (nieaktywna) Do tego dochodzi w:c:pl.bigtimerush, ale to kwestia sporna, bo z jednej strony wiki opisuje serial (czyli rozrywka), a z drugiej muzykę. — Wedkarski 19:21, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) :Sam nie widzę powodów dlaczego by nie dodać nowej kategorii, bo trochę suchota pod tym względem. Co do pl.btr to jak coś pasuje do dwóch to leci do obu. Tylko fanony są wyjątkiem bo zawsze lecą tylko do kreatywnych. — Nana 14:05, maj 14, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria Fantastyka Wiele wikii zajmuje się wyłącznie sprawami należącymi do świata fantastyki (czyli scifi lub fantasy). Utworzeniem tej kategorii zlikwidowało by problem z problematycznym szufladkowaniem tych wikii, bowiem jedne kręcą się wokół gier komputerowych o tematyce fantastycznej, inne tylko wokół książek lub filmów fantastycznych a niektóre opisują tak rozwinięte światy fantastyczne, że obejmują one zarazem filmy, gry, książki i inne media. Proponuję do tej grupy wrzucić następujące wikie (i zarazem powinny one być zdublowane, czyli pozostać także w pierwotnych rankingach tematycznych, żeby prościej każdy mógł znaleźć, to co go interesuje): *Dota 2 Wiki *Gothicpedia *Harry Potter Wiki *Sferopedia *Elder Scrolls Wiki *Krypta *Wiedźmińska Wiki *WoWWiki *Empirepedia *Mass Effect Wiki *Śródziemie Wiki *Moc i Magia *Dziedzictwo Wiki *Awatar Wiki *Risenpedia *League of Legends Wiki *My Fantasy Online Wiki *Książkopedia (częściowo) *SpellForce Wiki *Wiki Świata Dysku *Westeros&Essos Wiki *Jedi Wiki *Astronomican *Terraria Wiki *Marvel Universe Wiki *Dishonored Wiki *Biblioteka Fanonu Star Wars *Warlords Battlecry Wiki *Pliopedia *Avatar Wiki *RuneScape Wiki *Fantasypedia *Narnia Wiki *Kroniki Drugiego Kręgu Wiki *Resident Evil Wiki *Empire universe 2 user Wiki *Warframe Wiki *Tunele Wiki *Dragon Age Wiki *Malazan Wiki *S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Wiki *Xenopedia *Thorgal Wiki *Futurama Wiki *Pieśń lodu i ognia Wiki *Star Wars CustomWars Wiki *Borderlands Wiki Polska *Original War Wiki *Kroniki rodu Kane Wiki *Lanfeust z Troy Wiki *Dungeon Keeper Wiki *Shadowrun Wiki *Deus Ex Wiki :Kategoria sama w sobie jest dobrym pomysłem. Jedyne uwagi to co Twoich propozycji to, że Książkopedia IMO się nie kwalifikuje – fantastyka nie jest jej bezpośrednią tematyką. Traktuje o książkach samych w sobie. W ten sposób można podpiąć dowolną tematykę jak tylko odpowiednia książka się znajdzie ^^. Druga rzecz to „wszelki fanon leci tylko do kreatywnych”. Ale po tym z listy wykluczone są tylko trzy więc nie jest tak źle :). Dodam w najbliższym czasie. (BTW: Bot i tak zignorowałby wszystkie Twoje edycje, uodporniłem go na samowolę i wandalizmy ponieważ jedna niepoprawna edycja może mieć skutki, których odkręcanie będzie sięgać dalej niż wycofanie kilku edycji) — Nana 23:11, lis 29, 2014 (UTC)